Kau
by Li Chylee
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Lanjutan triple date NejiGaa, SasuNaru, dan ShikaKiba. Rumah hantu menjadi wahana pilihan Neji. Apakah yang akan terjadi di rumah hantu itu? Warning: shonen-ai, OOC, a bit Lime, gaje. Don't like don't read. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei~ Ayo berikan hak cipta Naruto pada saya! *dikeroyok berjamaah*

Lagu "Kau" milik T-Five

Genre: Romance? Duh, gak tau ah. Campur aduk deh. Jadi bingung sendiri!

Pairing: NejiGaa slight SasuNaru, GaaNaru, dan ShikaKiba.

Warning: shonen-ai, AU, sangat gaje, gak nyambung, OOC. Don't like don't read.

A/N: songfict sekaligus NejiGaa pertama author! Maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya! Amat disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga waktu baca fict ini! Ayo dengerin!*maksa* *digencet*

"Bicara"

'Berpikir'

Yang dicetak miring itu lirik lagunya.

Oh iya, di sini, NejiGaa dkk duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. ^^

Happy reading!

POV Gaara

_Kau di sini saat ku sapa dirimu_

_Ragu dan malu hantui diriku_

"Neji...," ucapku dengan suara pelan. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat gugup walaupun dari luar kelihatan tenang. Setiap berhadapan dengan temanku yang satu ini, pasti detak jantungku meningkat drastis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa Gaara?"

Mata lavender itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Seketika aku merasa pita suaraku tidak berfungsi lagi. Dan akupun lupa pada alasan mengapa aku menyapanya tadi.

_Tiada kata terucap tanpamu_

_Terseyum menatap malu-malu_

"Gaara?" tanyanya keheranan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang muncul.

"Benarkah?"

Sekarang aku benar-benar lupa pada tujuanku menyapanya. Penyebabnya adalah telapak tangannya yang kini mendarat di keningku. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku dari image orang-bodoh-konyol-yang-membeku-tanpa-bisa-mengatakan-apapun-hanya-karena-kejadian-seperti-ini! Kumohon...!

Secara tiba-tiba, harapanku terkabul.

"Gaara! Kau sudah tanya pada Neji kapan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei akan dikumpulkan?" seru Naruto di belakangku. Ia berjalan menghampiri kami.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak. Setidaknya sekarang aku ingat apa tujuanku menyapanya. Tapi gara-gara Naruto datang, Neji langsung melepaskan telapak tangannya dari dahiku. Aku sedikit kecewa.

"Belum. Baru mau kutanyakan tadi..." jawabku datar.

"Tugas itu harus dikumpulkan Jumat depan," kata Neji menyela.

"Begitu ya! Baiklah! Tugas itu dikerjakannya berdua-berdua kan? Aku akan mengerjakannya bareng dengan Sasuke-teme! Kau mau satu kelompok dengan siapa, Neji?"

"Hm, mungkin dengan Lee atau Ten Ten..."

"Tapi mereka sudah membentuk kelompok sendiri lho!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk pada Lee dan Ten Ten dengan ibu jarinya.

Deg! Tiba-tiba muncul sebersit harapan dalam hatiku. Aku belum memutuskan mau satu kelompok dengan siapa. Jangan-jangan Neji...

"Kau sudah membentuk kelompok, Gaara? Kalau belum, mau tidak satu kelompok denganku?" tawar Neji.

Lagi-lagi, muncul senyum merekah di bibirku.

"Tentu saja, Neji."

POV Neji

_Rona merah pipimu terlukis jelas di wajahmu_

_Diam membisu kuingat_

_Senyuman manis walau sesaat_

Aku tersenyum sendirian saat mengingat kejadian di kelas beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sabaku no Gaara. Teman sekelasku yang sangat manis. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan ada sebuah tato bertuliskan kanji 'ai' di keningnya.

Dia sudah menarik perhatianku sejak dulu. Tapi, hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada perasaan lebih padanya – setidaknya kuharap begitu. Aku masih ingin menjadi pria normal.

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, wajahnya yang merona dan senyuman manisnya membuat dia semakin sering mampir di benakku. Bahkan aku mulai memimpikannya. Aku mencoba untuk mengusir perasaan yang semakin lama semakin terasa tidak normal ini. Namun tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang harus kami kerjakan berdua membuat kami semakin dekat. Ia yang biasanya pendiam itu ternyata enak juga diajak ngobrol. Bertambah lagi satu nilai plus pada dirinya.

Nuraniku bertarung sengit dengan perasaanku. Aku berada di antara jeritan nuraniku yang menyuruhku menjauhinya dan perasaanku yang meneriakkan keinginanku untuk bersamanya. Semakin lama hal ini semakin memusingkan!

_Bayangan dirimu selalu mengusik hatiku_

_Bilakah kan terjadi, kau kan jadi milikku selamanya_

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mengumumkan kelompok mana yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas ini. Pertama, kuucapkan selamat untuk Neji dan Gaara. Dan kedua, selamat untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebenarnya tugas kalian sama-sama bagus, tapi ada sebuah kesalahan kecil pada tugas kelompok Sasuke. Yah, untuk yang lainnya berjuanglah lebih keras lagi. Pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian," ujar Kakashi-sensei dengan nada malas sambil membereskan bukunya. Ia membuka pintu geser kelas kami dan saat itu kulihat Iruka-sensei sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar, kemudian beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei merangkul pinggang Iruka-sensei dan selanjutnya aku tidak bisa melihat lagi karena mereka berjalan semakin jauh. Apa benar gosip yang bilang kalau mereka berpacaran?

"Teme! Jangan salahkan aku terus dong! Kau juga sih, waktu ngerjain tugas itu gak serius mulu!" seruan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Che, itu salahmu tahu! Kau yang membuatku tidak konsen karena terus berisik!" terdengar suara Sasuke membalas seruan Naruto.

"Tapi tidak berarti kau harus menciu... ups...!" tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Naruto sedang menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau masih ingat ya, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum. Aku yang melihat pemandangan ini hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Bangku di belakangku ini memang selalu berisik. Penyebabnya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke?

Mereka itu, walaupun hampir tiap hari bertengkar, tapi aku tahu mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aku masih ingat wajah khawatir Sasuke saat ia tahu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Wajahnya saat itu benar-benar sangat OOC dari karakter seorang Uchiha! Ingin rasanya aku merekam kepanikan Sasuke yang terkesan lebay itu... Mungkin bisa jadi kenangan masa SMA yang menyenangkan.

"Neji, selamat ya! Tugasmu mendapat nilai paling bagus! Memang begitulah seharusnya masa muda! Lain kali aku juga tidak akan kalah!" ujar Lee yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehannya tentang masa muda. Setahuku, kata itu memang tidak pernah lepas dari dia. Dia mirip sekali dengan Gai-sensei. Seperti ayah dan anak saja...

Ah, aku hampir saja melupakan sesuatu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Gaara yang hanya berjarak 2 bangku di sebelah kananku. Ternyata dia juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Apa ini hanya kebetulan?

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kenapa dia menundukkan wajahnya begitu ya? Aku memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya bahwa aku ingin berbicara dengan Gaara. Dengan malas-malasan dia bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Kiba, kemudian langsung tertidur di sana.

"Terimakasih ya, Gaara. Berkat kau, kita berhasil mendapat nilai yang bagus," ucapku. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Setahuku, mataku ini masih sangat baik daya penglihatannya, tapi mungkin aku harus memeriksakan mataku sepulang sekolah nanti. Karena kini aku melihat Gaara menatapku dengan wajah yang merah seperti warna rambutnya. Tidak mungkin kan, seorang Sabaku no Gaara berwajah seperti itu? Mataku memang harus diperiksa.

"Ya, sama-sama, Neji..."

Matanya yang indah menatapku lekat-lekat.

Deg deg deg deg deg...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lipat lebih cepat. Sial, mulai lagi. Perasaan itu mulai datang lagi. Aku yakin, mimpiku malam ini pasti tidak akan berbeda jauh dari malam kemarin. Bahkan mungkin akan semakin 'liar'...

Apakah semua itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi? Tidak bisakah aku benar-benar memilikinya?

POV Gaara

_Kau...!_

_Tiada kata terucap tuk ungkapkan isi hati_

_Dan beri aku asa yang datang mengisi hidupku_

Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bukan sekedar suka. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Huh, kenapa aku jadi seperti perempuan saja?

Semenjak aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, semakin banyak hal yang aku tahu tentang dia. Dan semakin bertambah juga rasa suka yang kurasakan sampai akhirnya aku menyimpulkan itu sebagai cinta.

Aku yang sebelumnya selalu sendirian. Selalu menganggap tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mencoba mengerti tentang keadaan yang kurasakan. Semakin lama merasa semakin sendiri karena orang-orang di sekitarku selalu memandangku sebelah mata. Aku merindukan cinta yang bisa memberikan kedamaian bagiku. Aku merasa seperti berada di dalam sebuah padang pasir yang sangat gersang tanpa setetespun air.

Tapi dia... Neji berhasil memberikan harapan baru yang mengisi hidupku. Orang pertama yang mengajariku perasaan hangat ini adalah Naruto. Tapi aku tahu dia sekarang bahagia bersama dengan Sasuke sialan itu. Aku tidak ingin mengusiknya.

Neji... aku menunggu saat-saat kau bicara tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku. Apakah selama ini aku hanya diberi harapan kosong? Kadang kau mendekatiku tapi tidak jarang juga kau menjauhiku. Kalau terus-terusan begini, mungkin aku tidak sanggup menunggu lagi...

POV Neji

_Kau...! Mungkinkah kau tahu apa yang ada di hati?_

_Dan kau pergi di saat kuyakini hatiku untukmu_

"Gaara..." bisikku. Di mana aku? Rasanya aku kenal tempat ini. Sejak kapan aku ada di sini?

"Neji..."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Gaara.

Di mana? Kau ada di mana, Gaara?

"Neji... Aku di sini...," suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu terdengar di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan sangat terkejut melihat apa yang kulihat.

"Gaara! Kenapa kau...?" ucapku dengan tampang horror melihat Gaara-ku (...ku?) berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Gaara... Kenapa kau... berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto?!" tanyaku dengan nada marah yang tak bisa kusembunyikan.

"Karena sekarang kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Maaf Neji... aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," ucapnya sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan Naruto. Darahku terasa mendidih melihat semua itu.

"Maaf ya Neji. Aku akan menjaga Gaara baik-baik. Kau bisa percaya padaku," kata Naruto dengan tampang sedih yang menurutku sangat dibuat-buat.

Mendadak aku mendengar suara lonceng yang sepertinya kukenal. Itu kan suara lonceng pernikahan?! Pantas saja rasanya aku mengenal tempat ini. Ini kan tempat di mana ayah dan ibuku menikah dulu?! Aku pernah dibawa kesini sekali waktu aku masih kecil.

Hei, jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua akan menikah! Tidak! Aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Gaara! Kumohon bilang kalau ini hanya bercanda!

"Aku bersedia..."

Entah kenapa tahu-tahu aku sudah sampai pada tahap Gaara mengucapkan sumpahnya untuk hidup bersama Naruto. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Bunga-bunga ditaburkan mengiringi sepasang pengantin yang kelihatan sangat berbahagia itu.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK...!!!" teriakku histeris. Aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Eh? Tempat tidur? Bukannya tadi aku sedang berada di pesta pernikahan?

"Mimpi..." bisikku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku.

"Kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu sih...?" gumamku pelan. Meskipun hanya mimpi, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan kalau orang yang aku sukai menikah dengan orang lain.

Saat itu kudengar ketukan halus di pintu kamarku. Kalau didengar dari suara ketukannya, sepertinya itu adalah sepupuku, Hinata.

Dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku untuk membukakan pintu. Sempat kulirik sekilas jam alarm yang bercahaya, menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul setengah enam pagi. Oh, bagus. Aku pasti membangunkan seisi rumah dengan teriakan histerisku tadi. Untung saja paman sedang tidak ada di rumah. Apa boleh buat, aku harus menjelaskan pada Hinata kalau aku hanya mimpi buruk dan bla-bla-bla sampai akhirnya ia pergi lagi ke kamarnya.

Sepanjang hari aku selalu teringat mimpiku tadi malam. Setiap teringat hal itu, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak! Entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Ekspresi bahagia Gaara, sumpah setia sehidup semati, genggaman tangannya dengan Naruto... aku hampir gila hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Aku semakin yakin kalau aku memang mencintainya. Hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya. Hanya dia. Sabaku no Gaara.

Tapi, apakah dia tahu kalau aku menyimpan perasaan ini padanya? Kalau ia tahu, bagaimana reaksinya? Jijik? Takut? Tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi? Menganggapku abnormal?

Resiko itu terlalu berat untukku. Lebih baik hanya menjadi temannya selamanya daripada harus mengungkapkan perasaanku dan ditolak.

Tapi... bagaimana kalau reaksinya sebaliknya?

Bagaimana kalau ia justru tersenyum? Memelukku? Menyatakan kalau ia juga cinta padaku? Menciumku? Mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi liarku menjadi kenyataan?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan darah segar mengalir bebas dari hidungku ketika memikirkan hal terakhir yang kusebutkan tadi.

Untung aku berada di tempat yang sepi. Yah, mana ada orang di bilik toilet ini selain aku! Aku kan sedang ehempupehem. Aduh, kumohon jangan ilfeel padaku! Seganteng atau secantik apapun seseorang, pasti ia melakukan aktivitas ini juga kan?

Aku menyelesaikan aktivitasku di toilet ini dan keluar untuk membasuh hidungku yang mimisan akibat fantasiku tentang Gaara tadi.

Saat aku membasuh wajahku dengan air, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Ia membuka pintu toilet dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah Gaara!

Ya ampun, kenapa dia datang di saat seperti ini?! Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat, mengingat aku masih merasa _turn-on_ walaupun sudah membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan kepalaku.

"Neji...," ucapnya.

"Eh, Gaara... Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?? 'Mau apa kau ke sini?'

Baka! Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikatakan saja!

"Aku... mau ke sini ya karena 'panggilan alam'," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Iya, tentu saja aku sudah tahu hal itu! Lalu kenapa tadi aku bersikap bodoh dengan menanyakan tujuannya datang kemari?!

Aku hanya diam dan kembali membasuh wajahku. Aku benar-benar harus mendinginkan kepalaku!

Setelah itu, aku menatap cermin besar di depanku. Diam-diam kuperhatikan dia dengan perantara cermin ini. Dia mulai membuka resleting celananya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mimisan.

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras. Butuh pengendalian diri yang luar biasa untuk tidak menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku menutup mataku. Padahal sebenarnya aku masih ingin lihat kelanjutannya.

"Neji, kenapa daritadi kau bersikap aneh?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku. Ia mencuci tangannya dengan air lalu mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Eh?" ujarku sambil menoleh padanya.

Ia tampak terkejut.

"Neji! Kau mimisan!"

Sial.

"Ini..." aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Sudahlah."

"Tapi..." ia masih menunjukkan raut khawatir. Seandainya kau bisa melihat betapa manisnya dia!

"Kau... ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa mimisan seperti ini?" tanyaku serius.

Ia tampak tersentak. Wajahnya memucat.

"Eh? Me-memangnya ada apa, Neji?"

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk berkata yang sejujurnya padanya.

"Itu... Jujur saja, itu karena kau, Gaara."

Aku berdeham sedikit.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya merinding karena baru saja mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin kuucapkan.

Ia terkejut. Ralat: ia benar-benar terkejut.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Aku harap dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi kalaupun tidak, jangan sampai ia jadi jijik padaku dan tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi!

"Neji..."

Kulihat matanya berair. Aku tidak berhalusinasi kan?

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga...," ia berkata begitu sambil memelukku dengan erat.

Sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dia mau menerima perasaanku?

Kali ini aku tidak bermimpi kan? Ini nyata kan? Seandainya aku bermimpi pun, tolong jangan bangunkan aku!

"Aku juga menyukaimu...," ucapnya.

Aku dapat merasakan tetes air matanya membasahi bajuku.

"Bodoh... Saking senangnya, aku jadi menangis... Kau membuatku terlihat cengeng! Aku pikir kau punya penyakit kanker darah atau apa sampai-sampai kau mimisan!" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi aku segera memeluknya lagi dengan erat.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Hari ini bukan April Mop kan? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" kataku sambil meletakkan wajahku di pundaknya.

"Tentu saja... Lagipula sekarang bulan Februari, April Mop masih lama..."

Sekarang aku merasa sangat lega. Sungguh... Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga ini bukanlah mimpi.

Normal POV.

"Teme~ Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Pengen pipis nih!" desis Naruto sambil meringis.

"Tunggu dulu, dobe. Lagi seru-serunya nih. Kau tidak mau mengganggu suasana romantis mereka berdua kan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan berbisik supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Iya... Tapi aku tidak tahan! Aduh..."

"Mendokusei... Memangnya mereka pikir toilet pria ini hanya milik mereka saja apa? Lagian milih tempat buat jadian kok di toilet umum? Benar-benar mendokusei..." ujar Shikamaru yang ternyata juga ikut nimbrung di sana.

"Eh, lihat! Mereka mau ngapain tuh? Kok saling bertatapan gitu?" kata Kiba yang juga ada di sana. Ia mengintip dengan penasaran sambil berblushing-blushing ria.

"Aaah! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Peduli amat deh ama mereka!" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu toilet itu.

Neji dan Gaara yang sudah dalam love mode, tentu saja terkaget-kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk itu.

"Dasar baka..." desah Sasuke.

"Hehehe... Tidak usah malu-malu. Lanjutkan saja! Aku hanya ingin pipis kok!" Naruto berkata begitu sambil buru-buru melakukan aktivitas yang sudah daritadi ditahannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa blushing.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga masuk.

"Huh, aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kalian ini, mau kissing saja kok lama sekali... Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto (pipis maksudnya). Kali ini giliran Kiba yang blushing.

"Grrr... Kalian ini...!" kata Neji sambil berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

'Sial. Padahal tadi bentar lagi! Kenapa harus ada pengganggu-penggangu ini sih!' batin Neji esmosi stadium akhir.

"Fuh... leganya! By the way, selamat ya! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga! Kami semua yang melihat kalian jadi gemas lho! Soalnya perkembangan hubungan kalian lambat sekali sih!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan selamat. Neji hanya berjengit dan tidak menyambut uluran hangat itu.

"Kau belum cuci tangan, Naruto..." kata Gaara yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia sudah kembali jadi Sabaku no Gaara yang dingin, berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi.

"Eh, iya juga ya! Hehehe..." Naruto segera mencuci tangannya.

"Selamat ya!" kata Kiba.

"Selamat..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Mendokusei..." kata Shikamaru gak nyambung. "Tapi selamat ya..."

Oh, ternyata masih nyambung.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya! Di kantin Ichiraku ya! Sudah lama aku tidak makan sepuluh mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo!"

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" gerutu Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Pelit!" Naruto mencibir.

Tapi kemudian sebentuk senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto dan semua orang yang ada di situ. Bagaimanapun, semuanya merasa senang dengan lahirnya pasangan baru di sekolah mereka ini.

"Hhh... coba tadi kau tidak masuk, Naruto..." desah Neji.

"Huh? Bukan salahku! Ini salah kalian yang gak pinter milih tempat jadian! Lagipula tadi aku sudah sangat tidak tahan! Nahan pipis itu menderita sekali tahu!"

"Sudahlah... Jangan bertengkar! Eh, gimana kalau kapan-kapan kita berenam triple date? Pasti seru!" ujar Kiba. Matanya memancarkan antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Eh? Triple date? Berarti... kalian juga... pacaran?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

Sasuke langsung merangkul Naruto. Sementara itu, Kiba menggandeng lengan Shikamaru.

"Yup!"

'Jadi... bukan kami satu-satunya?' batin Neji sambil sweatdropped. Jujur saja alasan dia menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Gaara adalah karena ia minder kalau teman-temannya tahu bahwa dia suka pada laki-laki. Tapi ternyata eh ternyata... mereka juga sama aja!

"Jadi gimana soal triple date-nya?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja... Tapi entahlah dengan dia," ucap Neji sambil merangkul pinggang Gaara. Wajah Gaara terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Setuju," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Bagus!"

~ TBC~

Hie... apaan nih? Kok jadi melenceng banget dari lagunya? O.o

Ini masih bisa disebut songfict gak sih? Kayaknya nggak ya? Tapi sebagian besar isi fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Kau" T-Five lho!

Aduh... lagi-lagi ending yang gaje. Gaje gaje gaje...!

Kenapa sih aku suka bingung sendiri kalau nulisin endingnya? T^T

Udah gitu pas awal-awal berasa angst tapi ujung-ujungnya malah ada sedikit humor yang nyelip. Trus tadinya mau dibikin oneshot tapi nekat bikin multichapter! Hhh... dasar author gak konsisten!

Sudahlah, bagaimanapun gajenya fict ini, yang penting minumnya teh botol sosro! Eh, maksudnya, yang penting review!

Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: hm... aku juga bingung... = ='a

Pairing: NejiGaara, slight SasuNaru dan ShikaKiba

Warning: shonen-ai, OOC, mengandung kegajean tingkat tinggi, angst-nya berkurang drastis, don't like don't read.

A/N: kali ini gak ada hubungannya sama lagu Kau. ^^

Sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin makasiiiih banget buat yang udah review chapter 1! Tadinya aku bener-bener nekat bikin ini jadi multichapter soalnya ga ada ide buat bikin chapter 2. Dibikin TBC soalnya pas dijadiin The End, terkesan aneh dan 'gantung'. Berkat kalian yang udah mau review, aku jadi semangat buat nyari ide tentang triple date mereka! Sankyuu...! ^o^ Maaf update-nya lama. Salahin TO ama Pra-UN tuh!

POV Neji.

Pip pip pip pip pip.

Suara alarm yang berasal dari handphone-ku itu membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku menggeliat sejenak dan langsung pergi ke wastafel untuk membasuh wajahku dan meyikat gigi. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagiku karena aku akan mengadakan triple date dengan pacar dan teman-temanku. Setelah mandi, aku keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangku.

Aku mulai memilih-milih baju yang akan kupakai untuk acara hari ini. Akhirnya aku menjatuhkan pilihanku pada sebuah T-Shirt berwarna biru muda dan celana jins panjang berwarna hitam. Rambut panjangku kuikat dengan rapi. Tidak lupa aku menyemprotkan parfum.

"Yup. Selesai," ujarku puas sambil menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan diriku yang sudah rapi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Aku melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Gaara. Buru-buru aku membukanya.

_From: Gaara-koi_

_Message: Kau sudah siap? Jangan sampai telat datang ya. Love you, Neji._

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Hatiku berbunga-bunga ketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Aku membalas pesan itu.

_To: Gaara-koi_

_Message: Aku sudah siap. Tenang saja, aku kan bukan Kakashi-sensei yang hobi datang telat. Love you too, Gaara._

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, akhirnya aku beranjak keluar dari kamarku untuk berangkat ke tempat kami janjian.

POV Gaara.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal aku menunggu pacarku datang. Apanya yang 'tenang saja'?! Mana bisa aku tenang kalau dia terlambat 20 menit dari waktu janjian?

Aku menatap teman-temanku dengan perasaan bersalah. Gara-gara Neji terlambat datang, acara kami jadi harus ditunda. Masih mending kalau dia mengabari kami apa alasannya datang terlambat. Ini sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Neji untuk kesekian puluh kalinya. Tapi yang kudapat hanya suara operator yang mengatakan nomornya tidak aktif.

Perasaan kesalku mulai berubah jadi cemas. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya kan? Jangan-jangan dia...

Aku menepis berbagai pikiran negatifku tentang sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada Neji. Tapi rasa was-was itu tetap saja datang. Aku benar-benar gelisah sekarang.

Berkali-kali kulirik jam tanganku. Satu menit menunggunya datang terasa seperti setahun.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya berdehem-dehem, mencoba memperingatkan Naruto secara halus bahwa ia c-e-m-b-u-r-u.

"... Naruto, menurutmu kenapa Neji datang seterlambat ini? Tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat. Lagipula dari tadi nomornya tidak aktif."

"Uh, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mendokusei..."

"Hei, bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengatakan satu kata itu di saat seperti ini? Dasar tidak peka!" kata Kiba sambil menyikut perut Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Mendokusei..." desah Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bilang 'mendokusei' terus!" pekik Kiba gemas. Shikamaru hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan memilih tidak bicara lagi daripada terus diomeli Kiba.

"Gaara!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Neji sedang berlari ke arah kami.

"Neji!" pekik kami bersamaan.

Setelah sampai di hadapan kami, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ke mana saja sih kau?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan, mencoba menahan emosiku yang hampir meledak.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." katanya sambil menatapku lurus. Mendengar dia meminta maaf dengan suara lirih begitu, rasanya aku langsung bisa memaafkannya. Aku memang lemah kalau berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kau sampai terlambat? Dan kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?"

Ia hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab. Saat itu aku memerhatikan pipinya yang tampak memerah. Sepertinya bukan karena malu atau capek karena habis berlari. Itu terlihat seperti bekas... tamparan?

"Neji... Pipimu...?" kataku khawatir sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Eh, ini... Er... Tadi waktu aku lari ke sini ada nyamuk yang menyebalkan sekali. Ia terus berdenging di sekitarku dan hinggap di pipiku. Karena kesal, aku bermaksud memukulnya. Tapi nyamuk itu pergi dan hasilnya malah pipiku jadi kayak gini. Padahal aku sudah berdandan sekeren mungkin. Aku jadi tampak jelek ya dengan bekas tamparan ini?" katanya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Pfh..." aku sedikit menahan tawa mendengar penjelasannya.

"Tidak kok. Kau tetap terlihat keren. Bagiku kau selalu keren..."

"Gaara..."

"Neji..."

Kami saling berpandangan. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"EHEM!!!"

Suara batuk yang sengaja dikeraskan itu membuyarkan suasana romantis kami.

"Maaf ya lagi-lagi menganggu! Tapi bisa nggak sih, jangan melakukan itu di depan umum gini!" gumam Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Berisik kau Naruto! Dasar pengganggu!" gerutu Neji kesal.

Ya, dari dulu, setiap kami mau bersikap mesra layaknya orang pacaran, selalu saja ada gangguan. Dulu di toilet, dan sekarang di taman.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Sudah semakin siang..." kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi Gaara," ujar Neji sambil menggandeng tanganku.

POV Neji.

Rasa kesalku perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika aku bersama Gaara.

Tadi aku masih merasa kesal dengan Paman Hiashi. Gara-gara dia, aku jadi terlambat datang di acara sepenting ini. Gara-gara dia juga, di pipiku jadi ada bekas tamparan dan handphone-ku rusak. Aku juga terpaksa berbohong pada Gaara. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap paman yang selalu keras padaku.

Ah, lupakan pamanku yang menyebalkan itu. Aku harus menikmati triple date ini.

Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi adalah bioskop. Memang tempat kencan yang biasa dan standar, tapi kami sudah sepakat untuk nonton The Lord of The Rings. Film ini termasuk film favorit kami berenam.

Aku dan Sasuke memesan tiket sedangkan yang lainnya membeli pop corn dan softdrink.

"Neji, sebagai sesama seme sebenarnya aku sedikit prihatin padamu. Setiap kau mau menyentuh Gaara, selalu saja ada gangguan," gumamnya ketika kami sedang mengantri.

Aku sedikit kesal mendengar ucapannya. Memangnya dia pikir siapa yang menyebabkan datangnya gangguan itu?! Salah satunya kan dia!

"Ya ya, aku mengucapkan selamat padamu yang sudah berhasil menyentuh Naruto tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali, Uchiha," ucapku sarkastik.

"Hn," dia hanya menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh. Menyebalkan!

Setelah selesai memesan tiket, kami langsung duduk di bangku penonton. Filmnya akan segera dimulai. Gaara yang duduk di sebelahku memakan pop corn-nya dengan tenang. Aku memerhatikannya. Aku baru sadar kalau hari ini dia sangat... manis. Well, setiap hari dia memang manis tapi kali ini benar-benar manis. Ia mengenakan tank top hitam yang bergaya emo dan celana selutut longgar bermotif loreng. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku memerhatikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada lehernya yang jenjang saat ia menoleh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Tidak..." elakku sambil mengambil segenggam pop corn dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutku.

Film sudah berlangsung selama sekitar satu setengah jam. Aku masih menonton film itu dengan gelisah. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi terngiang di telingaku.

'...Setiap kau mau menyentuh Gaara, selalu saja ada gangguan.'

Aku berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya. Bioskop ini cukup gelap dan tidak mungkin teman-temanku akan menganggu lagi. Tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Waw, Aragorn keren ya..." bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Legolas juga 'cantik'," balas Sasuke.

Mereka berada di sisi kananku. Di sebelah mereka ada Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Aragorn dan Legolas pasangan yang serasi ya? Iya kan Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan berisik. Kita bisa mengganggu yang lain," kata Shikamaru. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Kiba dan hanya terfokus pada film. Berani bertaruh, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu seperti apa ending film ini. Otaknya yang jenius pasti bisa membaca taktik dan strategi yang akan dilakukan Gandalf untuk melawan Saruman dan Sauron.

"Gaara...?" bisikku padanya.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin inilah saatnya."

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti apa maksudku.

"Maksudku, inilah saatnya untuk melanjutkan apa yang terus-terusan tertunda gara-gara mereka," ujarku sambil mengarahkan daguku pada teman-temanku yang sedang serius menonton film.

"Boleh... aku menciummu, Gaara?"

Walaupun pencahayaan di sini kurang jelas, tapi dengan daya penglihatanku yang baik aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"...Ya," jawabnya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku merasa sedikit gugup. Wajah kami semakin dekat sampai kami bisa saling bertukar nafas, tapi bibir kami masih belum bersentuhan. Kami memejamkan mata. Rasanya waktu berputar sangat lambat.

"Aishiteru, Gaara..." bisikku sebelum bibirku benar-benar mendarat di bibirnya yang hangat.

Aku memegang tangannya dan menikmati sensasi yang mendebarkan selama bibir kami bersentuhan. Suara merdu yang dilantunkan Pippin dalam film semakin membuatku menikmati suasana romantis ini.

Dengan perlahan aku menjauhkan wajahku dan melepaskan ciuman lembut kami. Wajah Gaara terlihat memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin karena malu. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa sedikit malu sih. Tapi aku senang karena akhirnya tidak ada gangguan lagi.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaanku padanya pergi dan lenyap begitu saja. Bagiku, hanya ada dia. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan aku tahu dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

NORMAL POV.

Setelah selesai menonton film yang berdurasi cukup lama itu, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang. Restoran milik Tsunade dan Jiraiya menjadi pilihan mereka untuk mengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan.

"Selamat datang! Tumben kalian mampir!" kata Shizune yang bekerja menjadi waiter di restoran ini.

"Ya, sudah lama kami tidak mampir ke sini!" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalian sedang kencan?" tanya Shizune-san.

"Iya! Oh iya, Neji dan Gaara baru saja jadian beberapa hari yang lalu lho!" jawab Kiba bersemangat.

"Wah, kalau begitu selamat ya! Aku akan mentraktir kalian dessert gratis deh!"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Shizune-san!" kata Naruto senang.

"Tapi hanya untuk Neji dan Gaara," lanjut Shizune-san datar.

"Heeeh?" semua orang kecuali Neji dan Gaara langsung sweatdropped.

"Hahaha, bercanda kok. Kalian juga kebagian!"

"Aku minta jus tomat saja sebagai dessert-nya," ucap Sasuke.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kalian mau pesan apa sebagai menu utamanya?" tanya Shizune sambil menyiapkan catatannya.

"Aku pesan salad dan sandwich tuna saja. Minumnya ice coffee. Kau mau pesan apa?" kata Neji sambil menoleh pada Gaara.

"Sama denganmu saja," jawabnya.

"Kalian kompak ya~ Kalau Sasuke sih mana mau memesan makanan yang sama denganku!" Naruto mendengus.

"Aku kan bukan penggila ramen sepertimu, Dobe. Dan makanan yang kau pesan itu pasti junk food yang tidak sehat. Makanya aku tidak mau pesan makanan yang sama denganmu."

"Hei! Ramen itu makanan paling enak sedunia, tahu!"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar terus. Aku mau pesan omelet saja," ujar Shikamaru. Dia bosan karena hampir setiap hari mendengar pertengkaran pasangan terhot itu.

"Kalau aku sih, apapun tidak masalah. Yang penting daging!" Kiba ngiler membayangkan daging yang empuk dan lezat hasil masakan koki di restoran ini, Orochimaru.

Walaupun tampangnya terlihat seperti pedofil gila yang hobi memutilasi orang, tapi harus diakui, Orochimaru berbakat menjadi seorang koki dengan tangan dinginnya yang tidak kalah dari Farah Quinn. Konon, Orochimaru sedang melakukan riset untuk menemukan resep masakan yang dapat membuat orang awet muda dan bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun. Dia dibantu oleh uke-nya yang setia, Kabuto. Ia juga sedang sibuk mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk memasak resep rahasia itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena ketiadaan modal, ia terpaksa bekerja di restoran milik kedua sahabatnya ini untuk mengumpulkan uang yang cukup.

Halah, jadi melenceng dari benang merah gini. Sementara author berbusa-busa ngejelasin soal Orochimaru tadi, ternyata mereka lagi makan dengan lahapnya dan tahu-tahu acara makannya sudah selesai.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana?" kata Naruto yang sudah kenyang.

"Ke Taman Bermain Konoha aja yuk?" usul Kiba.

"Kayak anak kecil..." komentar Sasuke.

"Alah, ngomong kayak gitu padahal pengen ke sana juga kan? Kamu kan MKKB!" kata Neji.

"MKKB? Apaan tuh?"

"Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam, terpaku, terpenjara. Kata-kata Neji terasa begitu menusuk.

"Teme, jangan nangis gitu dong..." hibur Naruto. Sebagai uke yang baik, sudah kewajibannya untuk menghibur Sasuke ketika seme-nya itu terpojok.

"Siapa yang nangis?!" bentak Sasuke sewot.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, maafkan Neji ya. Sebagai sesama orang yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia aku mengerti kok perasaanmu..." kata Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Gaara..."

"Sasuke..."

"WOI!!!" teriak Neji dan Naruto yang geram melihat hints shounen-ai dadakan antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Ck, ayo cepat bayar bon-nya lalu kita pergi ke taman bermain. Mendokusei..." keluh kau-tahu-siapa.

"Iya, jangan bikin keributan di sini. Ayo pergi!" ajak Kiba.

Mereka pun meninggalkan restoran itu untuk pergi ke Taman Bermain Konoha yang letaknya cukup dekat dari situ. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian apa yang akan menimpa mereka di sana.

~ TBC~

Fuh... Maaf ya dipotong dulu sampe sini acara triple date-nya. Chapter depan bakal lanjut kok. Jangan bosen buat baca ya~ ^^

Yang pengen ada adegan kissu-nya, tuh udah dibikinin. *nunjuk2 ke atas*

Tapi maaf ya, adegan kissu SasuNaru-nya masih belum bisa ditampilin... ^^'. Tunggu aja chapter depan!

Curhat dikit. Pas aku bingung nentuin film apa yang akan ditonton di bioskop, tiba-tiba kepikiran LOTR. Aragorn dan Legolas itu pasangan serasi kan? XD

Last words: I need your reviews!

Review please! *nunjuk ke bawah*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NejiGaara, slight SasuNaru dan ShikaKiba**

**Warning: shonen-ai, alur kecepetan, sedikit Lime, OOC, AU, ketidakjelasan genre (?). Don't like, don't read!**

**A/N: Maaf lama update. ^^; Silahkan tendang aku kalau merasa kesal saking lamanya fic ini di-update. Tapi jangan beneran ya nendangnya. Nyahahaha... XD**

**Bagi yang lupa ceritanya sudah sampai mana, silahkan baca lagi chapter sebelumnya.**

**Arigato gozaimasu ya buat yang udah review maupun nge-fav fic ini! :)**

**Yup, happy reading!**

**Kau**

**~Chapter 3~**

Normal POV.

Taman Bermain Konoha benar-benar ramai hari itu. Di sana, pada hari biasa saja sudah ramai, apalagi pada hari libur seperti ini. Sasuke yang memang jarang sekali pergi ke taman bermain gara-gara MKKB alias Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia hanya bisa tercengang melihat berbagai wahana yang ada di sana. Gaara juga bereaksi sama, hanya saja dia bersikap lebih cool.

"Teme, sudah dong. Jangan mangap terus. Gak enak dilihat, tahu!" ujar Naruto yang risih melihat seme-nya terbengong-bengong melihat suasana taman bermain itu.

"Eh? Ha? Da-dasar dobe! Siapa yang mangap!" Sasuke blushing dan langsung bersikap (sok) cool seperti biasanya.

"Gaara-koi, kita ke wahana mana dulu ya?" tanya Neji pada uke-nya yang sedang melihat-lihat suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Ng? Terserah kau saja, Neji," jawab Gaara.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Neji langsung menggandeng tangan Gaara ke wahana rumah hantu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sepertinya rumah hantu itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Sebuah ide pervert pun muncul di kepala Neji.

"Ke sini saja, yuk?" ujar Neji dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Hatinya mulai bergemuruh. Ia merasa takut... err... maksudnya, _benci_ dengan wahana tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang mau masuk ke rumah hantu hanya untuk ditakut-takuti oleh setan bohongan –yang walaupun bohongan, tapi tetap menakutkan- itu.

"Kenapa, Gaara-koi? Kau takut?" goda Neji, yang sukses membuatnya mendapat deathglare mengerikan dari uke manis berambut merahnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Takut," jawab Gaara tegas.

"Tenang saja. Kalau takut, kau bisa memelukku erat-erat kok!" Neji berkata begitu dengan sparkle eyes-nya. Membayangkan dirinya dipeluk erat-erat oleh Gaara membuatnya semakin bersemangat memasuki wahana itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak takut!" tukas Gaara kesal.

"Kalian sudah memutuskan mau ke mana?" tanya Kiba sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia menggandeng lengan Shikamaru.

"Kami mau ke rumah hantu," jawab Gaara cepat.

"Eh? Rumah hantu? Sepertinya seru! Kita juga ke sana, yuk, Teme!" ujar Naruto yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa yang mau masuk lebih dulu?" tanya Neji.

"Eh? Bukannya kita masuknya barengan, ya?" timpal Naruto bingung.

Neji langsung melakukan kontak mata dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang isinya kira-kira begini: 'kita harus masuk terpisah kalau mau bebas melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' dengan uke kita. Kalian tidak mau 'kan, merasa tidak nyaman karena kemesraan kalian ditonton oleh orang lain?'

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Sebagai sesama seme, mereka memang punya semacam kekuatan telepati kalau itu sudah berhubungan dengan masalah 'bermesraan dengan uke-nya'. =.=

"Dobe, tidak seru kalau kita masuknya bersamaan. Kurang tegang nantinya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah meyakinkan. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Be-begitu ya?"

"Benar juga sih..." tukas Kiba.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita menentukan siapa yang masuk lebih dulu?" tanya Gaara. Semuanya langsung menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan sih, tatapan kalian itu?" Shikamaru langsung sweatdropped.

"Biasanya 'kan kau yang paling kreatif dalam hal seperti ini," jawab Sasuke. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Huh, begitu saja kok repot. Tinggal suit juga bisa 'kan?"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Ini membutuhkan pertimbangan yang matang!" sahut Neji. Sweatdropped Shikamaru bertambah mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Setelah kupikir-pikir, Neji dan Gaara masuk duluan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji. Gaara sedikit merengut mendengar keputusan itu.

"Karena sepertinya... err... Gaara sedikit tidak suka dengan wahana ini. Semakin cepat masuk, semakin cepat juga keluar, 'kan?"

"Masuk akal," tanggap Neji sambil meraih tangan Gaara. Ia melirik Gaara yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Yang akan masuk selanjutnya adalah aku dan Kiba," ujar Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini dia menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Kurasa menempatkan Sasuke dan Naruto di urutan terakhir adalah keputusan yang bijaksana, karena pasti mereka yang paling berisik di antara kita. Mereka juga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama di sana untuk... yah, kalian tahu."

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Sudahlah, Dobe. Kita semua tahu apa yang Shikamaru bicarakan. Daripada buang-buang waktu dengan berdebat, lebih baik kita mulai saja."

"Baiklah, kami akan masuk duluan. Ayo, Gaara," ajak Neji sambil menggamit lengan uke-nya.

Suasana di dalam rumah hantu itu cukup mengerikan. Berbagai macam hantu berkumpul, mulai dari vampire China, drakula, Frankenstein, bola api, tengkorak, pocong, tuyul, genderuwo, suster ngesot, pastor kepala buntung, kultilanak, kuntilibu, kuntilbapak, kuntilpaman, kuntilbibi, pokoknya dari hantu barat sampai hantu timur ada semua.

"Gyaaaa!" pekik Gaara saat ia merasakan sesuatu seperti tangan yang dingin mencengkeram kakinya. Refleks ia langsung memeluk lengan Neji erat-erat.

"Kenapa, Gaara-koi?" tanya Neji pura-pura khawatir, padahal dia senang karena dipeluk Gaara.

"Ada yang memegang kakiku!"

"Mana?" tanya Neji sambil melirik ke arah kaki Gaara. "Tidak ada apa-apa di kakimu. Tenanglah, aku ada di sampingmu," ujar Neji sambil merangkul pundak Gaara.

"Neji..." Gaara menatap Neji dengan mata jade-nya. Neji menelan ludah melihat Gaara yang ekspresinya terlihat sangat imut. Belum lagi baju tank top Gaara yang menggoda iman itu.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanannya," ujar Neji cepat. 'Aku bisa benar-benar jadi seme bejad kalau berduaan di tempat sepi begini dengan uke yang super imut seperti Gaara-koi...' batin Neji.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini seekor (?) pocong melompat-lompat ke arah mereka.

"Neji!" pekik Gaara sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia memang sial karena setuju untuk pergi ke tempat menakutkan begini.

"Hus, hus... pergi kau, pocong gaje! Jangan ganggu uke-ku!" usir Neji pada pocong itu dengan diiringi deathglare ala klan Hyuuga, sukses membuat sang pocong ngacir dan keserimpet kain kafannya sendiri sampai ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Hahahaha... lihat, Gaara-koi. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan! Semua hantu di sini bohongan, kok!" hibur Neji melihat uke-nya yang masih sedikit ketakutan.

'Ternyata dia tidak sedingin yang kukira. Bisa juga Gaara-koi bersikap manis begini,' pikir Neji.

"I-iya... ayo jalan lagi, biar kita cepat keluar dari sini..." ucap Gaara dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berduapun terus melangkah di rumah hantu itu. Walau di bagian awalnya tidak terlalu mengerikan, tapi makin ke dalam, suasana makin mencekam. Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada pengunjung lain di sana. Neji merasa kedua bola mata di lukisan Monalisa yang terpajang di dinding sedang memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Belum lagi ada cahaya-cahaya aneh di sekeliling lukisan itu. Debu dan sarang laba-laba memenuhi ruangan yang sedang mereka lewati. Neji merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat tiba-tiba ia mencium bau melati.

"Neji, apa kau mencium bau melati?" tanya Gaara takut-takut.

"Ya, aku menciumnya," jawab Neji. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan waspada. "Sepertinya rumah hantu ini lebih menakutkan dari yang kubayangkan..." gumamnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, dong..." ujar Gaara sambil meringis.

"Huuuu... Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis.

"Kembalikan suamiku... Hiks... kembalikan dia padaku... huuu..."

Bulu kuduk Neji dan Gaara kembali berdiri mendengar suara tangisan yang memilukan itu.

"Ne-Neji... suara itu sepertinya dari pojok sana..." ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk pojok ruangan yang gelap. Perlahan-lahan, muncullah sesosok wanita berpakaian putih-putih yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian besar wajah wanita itu.

"KEMBALIKAN SUAMIKU...! AAAARGGGH...!"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu berteriak keras sambil mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan sebentuk wajah pucat yang penuh luka memar dan dilumuri oleh cairan merah berbau amis.

"GYAAAA...!"

Sepasang seme-uke itupun langsung berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Neji berlari di depan, sedangkan Gaara tampak kesusahan mengikutinya.

"Neji, tunggu aku...!" teriak Gaara panik. Akhirnya Neji berbalik lalu meraih tangan Gaara dan sedikit menyeretnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah hantu ini. Tapi, kaki Neji tersandung sesuatu –yang ternyata tulang terngkorak– hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

Gubrak!

"Aaaah..." pekik mereka bersamaan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Neji merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya, sedangkan Gaara heran karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan padahal sudah sukses terjatuh di lantai. 'Apa lantai bisa seempuk ini?' pikir Gaara heran. Mereka berduapun membuka matanya bersamaan. Dan saat itu...

DEG!

Jantung mereka seperti berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Posisi ini... sama sekali tidak bagus. Gaara menindih Neji. Lebih parahnya lagi, 'sesuatu' milik mereka berdua bersentuhan, walau masih terbalut pakaian. Wajah Gaara langsung memerah dengan cepat, begitupun dengan Neji. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil saling menatap, sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

'I-i-i-ini... ini salah... aku harus cepat berdiri... tapi, kenapa rasanya aku tidak bisa bergerak?' batin Gaara. Baru saja ia berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba Neji meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Eh? A-apa yang...'

Terlambat. Gaara sudah tidak sempat berpikir lagi saat Neji mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Ne...ji..." Gaara mencoba untuk bicara walaupun bibir Neji yang menempel di bibirnya membuatnya susah untuk bicara.

"Ssst... pejamkan saja matamu," bisik Neji dengan suara tenang. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Gaara menuruti perintah Neji.

Saat itu, mendadak Neji dan Gaara tidak merasakan lagi ketakutan yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Suasana di sekitar merekapun tidak lagi terasa mengerikan. Tidak ada debu, sarang laba-laba, hantu yang berkeliaran, dan lain-lain. Yang mereka rasakan hanya ketenangan dan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

Neji membelai kulit wajah Gaara yang halus, lalu lebih mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka berdua. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Gaara dan perlahan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir kekasihnya. Gaara mengerang pelan saat merasakan lidah Neji memijit bibirnya dengan lembut dan salah satu tangan Neji yang tadinya mengusap pipinya bergerak ke belakang kepalanya untuk meremas helaian rambut merahnya.

"Nnn... Neji..." desah Gaara pelan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya ikut meraih kedua sisi wajah Neji. Pertautan bibir itu terjadi cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Gaara mulai kehabisan nafas dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan lengan Neji. Namun sayang, Neji tidak mau melepaskan Gaara begitu saja.

"Ne-Neji... lepaskan aku..." bisik pemuda berambut merah itu dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, Gaara... sebentar lagi saja..." balas Neji di antara ciumannya. Gaara hanya bisa menurut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lengan Neji begitu kokoh memeluknya.

Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari belakang tubuh Gaara. "Pantas saja kalian lama. Ternyata kalian sedang asyik bermesraan ya."

Refleks Gaara langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara.

"Naruto... dan kalian... kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Gaara. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang merambati wajahnya.

"Tentu saja karena kami khawatir. Kalian lama sekali di dalam, makanya kami memutuskan untuk menyusul kalian," jawab Naruto yang wajahnya ikut memerah gara-gara melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Kalian bermesraan tanpa kenal tempat ya... Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru. Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Neji, tanganmu cepat juga ya," komentar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau, Sasuke," kata Neji. "Tanganmu lebih cepat dariku, tahu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sok tidak mengerti. Neji hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hei, setidaknya cepat ubah posisi kalian," ujar Kiba sambil memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Gaara yang masih menindih Neji. Gaara cepat-cepat bangkit dari tubuh Neji. Neji pun ikut berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya yang terkena debu.

"Ternyata rumah hantu ini seram juga ya," kata Neji.

"Tidak juga, kok," tukas Kiba.

"Kalian 'kan datang berempat, sedangkan kami hanya berdua. Tadi kami melihat hantu perempuan yang seram sekali, tahu!"

"Hah? Hantu perempuan yang mana? Yang kuntilanak dan keluarganya itu bukan? Mereka 'kan tidak ada seram-seramnya. Kalian saja yang penakut," timpal Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

"Bukan. Hantu perempuan itu ada di pojok ruangan yang kami lewati tadi. Wajahnya penuh darah dan luka memar. Ia menangis sambil meratapi kematian suaminya. Asal tahu saja, wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan, mirip hantu beneran," jawab Gaara yang sedikit kesal karena dibilang penakut.

"Kami tidak menemukan hantu seperti itu kok!" tukas Kiba keheranan. Mereka berenam saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Jangan-jangan..." desis Naruto dengan wajah memucat. Bulu kuduk mereka berenam mendadak meremang dan kembali tercium bau melati yang sangat menyengat. Suara tangisan itu mucul lagi, kali ini lebih memilukan.

"Suamiku... hiks... huuuu..."

Glek.

"UWAAAAAAAHHH...!" teriak mereka kompak sambil berlari terbirit-birit menuju pintu keluar. Para seme menggandeng uke-nya masing-masing. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya paling malas lari pun, sekarang ada di urutan terdepan. Wajah mereka semua (minus Naruto dan Kiba), terlihat sangat OOC sekali, saudara-saudara. Apalagi wajah Gaara. Entah hilang ke mana semua ke-cool-an yang biasanya dia miliki.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Keenam pemuda tersebut akhirnya sampai juga di pintu keluar. Mereka mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal di bangku yang terdapat di sana.

"Gi-gila... kok di rumah hantu itu ada hantu beneran sih?" gumam Kiba yang masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"Ma-mana kutahu..." jawab Neji. Ia melihat ke arah Gaara yang wajahnya semakin pucat. "Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A-aku merasa tidak enak badan," ujar Gaara. "Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Apa? Yaah, jangan dong!" protes Naruto. "Kita 'kan belum mencoba wahana yang lain!"

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang. Titik. Terserah kalau kalian mau tetap di sini," tegas Gaara. Ia bangkit dari bangku itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima. Neji langsung mengejar Gaara.

"Aku ikut denganmu," tukas Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan begini."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu iapun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Neji."

"That's what the seme is for," jawab Neji sok nginggris. Ia menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Maaf. Kami pulang duluan, ya."

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba menatap kepergian Neji dan Gaara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Kita juga pulang saja deh. Bukan triple date namanya kalau pesertanya cuma dua pasang," usul Shikamaru.

"Teme, kau setuju 'kan kalau kita pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya masih ingin mencoba satu persatu wahana di sini. Ia sudah membayangkan akan kissu-kissu dengan Naruto di bianglala atau naik merry go round sama-sama (bener-bener MKKB... =.= *dichidori*). Tapi melihat keadaan yang sudah begini, akhirnya diapun mengangguk setuju.

"Hn. Ayo pulang, Dobe."

"Jangan kecewa ya, Teme. Nanti kita ke sini lagi deh. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi jangan ke wahana rumah hantu lagi, oke?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Kenapa sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau sebenarnya ia masih ingin di sini?

"Insting uke, Teme," jawab Naruto begitu membaca raut wajah Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berempat menyusul Gaara dan Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Triple date pertama mereka sungguh 'berkesan' (dalam arti yang berbeda), terutama bagi Neji dan Gaara. Mungkin mereka akan melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan.

POV Neji.

Aku sedang berjalan ke rumahku setelah mengantarkan Gaara pulang. Huff... rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali gara-gara kencan pertamaku dengan Gaara sekaligus triple date pertama kami dilalui dengan banyak adegan lari-lari. Tapi, kalau ingat apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Gaara di bioskop serta rumah hantu itu, semua rasa lelah langsung menguap entah ke mana. Mau tak mau, wajahku langsung berubah merah.

Aaah, bibir Gaara-koi lembut sekali... kulit wajahnya juga halus... selain itu mata jade-nya begitu indah... Aku jadi semakin cinta deh.

Tanpa sadar, bibirku melengkungkan senyuman aneh. Seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan berjalan di depanku sampai menatapku dengan pandangan kenapa-nih-anak?-obatnya-habis-ya?-ganteng-ganteng-kok-senyam-senyum-sendiri?-amit-amit-jabang-beibi-aku-punya-anak-kayak-gitu. Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dan sok tahu.

Karena terus memikirkan 'ini' dan 'itu' tentang Gaara, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan rumah. Aku menghela napas panjang. Paman Hiashi pasti sudah menungguku dengan tampang seramnya. Dia sudah melarangku pergi tadi, tapi aku malah tetap memaksa untuk pergi. Akhirnya tamparan kerasnya mendarat di pipiku. Saat aku mencoba menghubungi Gaara, handphone-ku ia rampas lalu ia lemparkan ke tembok. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lalu setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk menghambur ke pintu keluar dan berlari secepat yang kubisa. Masih syukur Paman Hiashi tidak mengejarku dengan mobilnya dan menyeretku kembali. Tapi mungkin hukuman yang akan kuterima sekarang jauh lebih mengerikan.

Setelah menguatkan hatiku, akhirnya aku memencet bel pintu rumah ini.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, pintu rumah ini sudah terbuka. Aku melihat perlahan tubuh orang yang membukakan pintu. Aku menyadari dia bukanlah Hinata, bukan pula pelayan di rumah ini, yang berarti dia adalah...

"Kenapa sudah pulang, Neji? Sekarang 'kan masih sore. Tidak ingin keluar rumah lebih lama lagi?" Suara sinis Paman Hiashi terasa menusuk. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati wajah Paman Hiashi yang kaku. Ia menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan melarangku pergi ke luar rumah selain ke sekolah karena ulahku hari ini...

**...To be continued...**

A/N: Gomenasai, minna-san... Gomen segomen-gomennya karena aku lamaaa sekali nggak meng-update fic ini. Dan ternyata setelah di-update pun, ceritanya malah tambah gaje. Terus alurnya kecepetan... =.=;;; *nyadar sendiri*

Gomen juga karena aku nggak jadi nampilin adegan kissu-kissu SasuNaru-nya. *plakplokdzigh* Sebagai gantinya, aku bikin NejiGaa kissu-kissu satu kali lagi. Apakah yang di atas sudah cukup memuaskan? ^/^;a (Readers: BELUUUM!)

Btw, aku sendiri bingung nentuin genre cerita ini. Bagusnya apa ya?

Review, please~? *bulldog-eyes (?) no jutsu*


End file.
